This invention is related to a compound which is used in an injection molding process for producing precision machine components of metal or an alloy that are small in size and intricate in form.
According to a conventional injection molding process, sintered products manufactured by a powder metallurgy are produced by first pressing a metal or alloy powder and then sintering the part. However, it is difficult to manufacture such products which are three-dimensional, intricate in form, and have thin walls or knife-edge sections.
In order to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks associated with the conventional processes, a sintering process has been proposed in Japan Patent Laid-Open application Nos. 57-16,103, and 57-26,105, in which an injection-molding compound comprised of a metal or alloy powder and a binder are injection-molded in a metal die. The injection-molded material is heated to remove the binder component, and then is sintered to produce the final product.
Although the above improved process provides products having a higher sintering density because it utilizes metal or alloy powders having less than ten .mu.m average particle diameter, there are still some problems associated therewith. Sufficiently high injection speed needed for high productivity cannot be achieved. Furthermore, the binder materials typically cannot be efficiently removed from the mold. When injection speeds are increased, the products become porous thereby adversely affecting the mechanical properties of the sintered product. Moreover, the binder-removal requires a relatively long time to complete and the removal temperatures are relatively high. This, in turn, causes the parts to crack, swell and/or deform during the sintering operation.